


Six the Musical in the Making

by PikaPals16



Series: Six Queens Under One Roof [9]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Directing, F/F, Fluff, Musicals, That's it, each queen has a flaw, henry sucks, surprise the other two ladies are here, we're all making the musical happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24648895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PikaPals16/pseuds/PikaPals16
Summary: in which the queens start making the musical
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine of Aragon, Anne of Cleves/Jane Seymour, Everyone & Everyone, Katherine Howard/Catherine Parr
Series: Six Queens Under One Roof [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707313
Comments: 50
Kudos: 111





	1. Learning the Songs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ze queens learn to write the songs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cath's POV
> 
> thx for everyone who came from the previous work, and for telling me to just do what i want with the pov, you have no idea how happy the feedback and comments make my feel.

I've never had trouble learning things. In fact, it's sort of a constant state for me. If I'm not researching something on my laptop, I'm learning through my writing, finding new techniques or seeing how people react to the things I post online. If it's neither, then my brain and eyes are alert and taking in whatever's around me.

Usually when it comes to that, I'm learning little things about my fellow queens. Like the way Anna naturally hums whatever's stuck in her head--which recently has been the new songs of the musical. Or how Catherine plays with her cross necklace when she's thinking. Or even the cute way Kitty fiddles and hooks her fingers when she's nervous. Stuff like that.

My only trouble is actually standing my ground. On the internet, it's easy. You hit post, and your opinion is out for the world to see forever. In my past life, I've always been cut off, or shut down. Throughout history, I'm nothing more than the wife who survived, my story being lost to the more interesting stories of the other queens. Perhaps that's why I have trouble speaking up for myself at times. 

And why I hate harmonies.

It's not like I hate them all together. In fact, I tend to enjoy music with more apparent harmonies, whether it be simple or not. I just don't like singing them. In that case, my original statement is a bit of an overstatement. I dislike singing harmonies. Having more of a lower, alto-middle type voice, it's not uncommon that I get assigned to the harmonies. And if I wasn't assigned there originally, they'd move me there because of the lack of a soprano voice. 

When learning, I can pick up the harmonies fairly quickly. Upon singing with the other parts, my brain stops functioning, completely forgetting what I'm supposed to be singing, and instead moving to whatever part's the loudest--the melody.

And I dread the first step in making this musical a reality.

* * *

I wake up to a very eager Kitten pouncing on top of me, shaking me awake.

"Cathyyyyyyyy! Come on! I wanna get started right away!" When I don't move, staying silent, the pink queen only continues what she was doing earlier. "Cathyyyyyy! I didn't wait for the entire week only to be blown off! Wake uuuuuuppppp!" Kitty's child-like behavior causes a small giggle to escape my mouth. "Cathy Cathy get up!"

"No." I reply, imitating her childish tone, resulting in a little pout from the pink queen.

"Cathyyyyyyyyy! Pleeeeeaaasssee?" I turn slightly, so I can properly face my girlfriend, opening my eyes for the first time today.

"Kisses first. Then I'll get up." The young queen is quick to reply by pressing our lips together. Before getting up, I steal one (maybe two) more kisses, causing Kitty to laugh. _A great start. Now, only if this keeps up until my struggle becomes noticeable._ "Now I'm up." The of us smile and Kitty drags me out of bed.

"I'm going to go help mum make breakfast, hurry up and get ready." I press a final kiss to her crown, and she exits the room. _Don't wanna keep her waiting too long._

~ ~ ~

After breakfast, Anne helps Kitty move some stuff from the music room over to the living--as it was previously found that the room was too small for the six of us (with all the instruments and such that filled it). The rest of us organize whatever they move out into a circle, the items being chairs and stands. Once they finish, Kat starts us off by assigning seats.

"I figure it'd be easier to learn harmonies if we sit with other singing the same part." She arranges us based on our voices, the order being Anna, Catherine, me, Jane, Kitty and then Anne (There's a keyboard in front of the beheaded cousins). _Just as I figured. Lower voices, in other words, harmonies._

 **Ex Wives:** To start us off, Kitty has us sing the beginning of Ex-Wives, with each of our individual solos, before cracking down on harmonies. _At least I can warm up whatever singing skills I have. Which isn't that much._ We get the melody, and the pink queen backtracks to the first line we sing in the show--with harmonies. The fifth queen goes on to assign the specific harmonies.

"Uh, Anna I think you can hold the bottom notes by yourself. Mum, you're going to sing the top with Anne and I, 'cause Anne's going very top. Which leave Catherine and Cathy doing middle. Is that cool?" _Uh, no it's not, the middle is always the hardest part._ Everyone nods, and I follow their lead, not wanting to be ostracized and called out. The pink queen teaches each part, and I learn it just fine. Thankfully, I'm singing with Catherine, who sings just loud enough next to me that I can hold our part when Kitty has us sing with Anna. Of course, the red queen is the only one singing her part, and she was just as loud as we were. _Sh*t now we gotta sing all together. And I'm seated right next to the sopranos. Well, I guess it's a lose-lose since Anna is also really loud..._

"Ready?" Anne asks. _No._

"Yes." We all reply. The green queen cues us in, and as soon as we start singing, I'm already lost. I start singing a little more quietly, and when we finish, the end result isn't that bad from what I can tell. _I hope Kitty doesn't question us._

"Guys that was really good, just middles, make sure you sing out more." _Thank goodness that's all she said._ "It's the same harmonies for the other live, so the next one is 'raising up the roof'." Anne takes over the teaching for this part.

"Anna, Kat and I only came up with two parts, but if you wanna make a third that's fine." Anna nods, and starts listening intently to Anne's teaching. _Hopefully, Anna decides to keep it at two._

"Alright, can we all sing together, I wanna test out my harmonizing skills." _Dangit._

 **No Way:** _At least we're doing backing vocals for the solo songs._ Kitty starts us off easy again, having us sing unison during the parts with harmonies to get us used to 'interrupting' is what she calls it. Once we have the hang of it, the harmonies are simple and quick, I just gotta stay on the same note. _Which I'm grateful for. I can actually handle it if it's like this for the rest of the show._

"Wait, aren't we doing some choir thing for this chorus?"

"Yeah, actually, sort of imitating the nuns." _Dangit._

 **Don't Lose Your Head:** _Hell yeah all the backing vocals are unison!!_ Since there aren't any harmonies in this song, the only feedback Anne gives us are characterization notes.

"During this song, I was hoping you guys would kind of imitate the kingdom. Like how everyone hated me and were so into the gossip and sh*t I went through." The following replies coming from Kat and Jane overlap each other.

"Language."

"Except Catherine!" Both are typical replies.

"Anyway, just telling you guys." Anne circles the attention back to her. "And now it's time for the final harmonies!" _Dangit._

 **Heart of Stone:** _Okay. Now this song's extremely lead based. There's no way we have harmonies in here._

"We're gonna start with the background vocals, it's just us ooh-ing 'cause it's that type of song." _Dangit._

 **Haus of Holbein:** _I hate this song, and harmonies will only make it worse._

"There aren't any harmonies in here, it's mostly yelling." _Phew._ "But there are slight harmonies during like the last chorus or something, so--" I zone out. _Dangit._

~ ~ ~

The beheaded cousins call a break, and the queens all stand up and head to various parts of the house (we had already eaten lunch). I'm about to head to the kitchen for a cup of coffee, when Kitty pulls me to the couch. The two of us are the only ones still in the living room.

"Something wrong babe?" I ask the pink queen.

"Are you okay?" _Don't tell me she knows, she shouldn't know._

"Uh, yeah of course--"

"You're lying." _How does she do that?_ The fifth queen looks at me with worried eyes, taking my hands in hers as I purse my lips. "What's wrong?" I shake my head.

"You're gonna laugh, or hate me, or whatever. The reaction won't be good." Kitty hand brushes my cheek.

"I could never hate you. All of you were there for me, but especially you. And now, I'm going to be here for you." Her words warm my heart, and I push back the tears that really shouldn't be there. _I'm overreacting._ I give my girlfriend a smile as I confess.

"I-it's just......the harmonies." Her expression turns to worry as she tries to understand. _It is her musical, so I suppose she has some writer's anxiety._

"Wait, what? Oh my god, did I make them too hard? Cathy I'm sorry I--"

"Kitty, don't spiral, they're not too hard." Kitty takes a sigh of relief before settling down and listening again. "In fact, I can learn them fairly easily."

"Ok, so something else is bothering you..."

"......It's just hard for me to sing them. Not that I can't reach the notes or whatever," I quickly add on, attempting clarifying my point. "I just.....get confused when everyone starts singing together. There's a lot of parts, and I forget what I'm supposed to be singing. So I just sing whatever like really quietly so no one suspects anything." I fully expect Kitty to judge me, but instead she hops into my lap, hugging me.

"Cathy, was that all you were nervous about?"

".......yeah." I reluctantly admit, as it really isn't that much of a big deal. Kitty shakes her head.

"Don't worry. I know it doesn't come easy to some people.....well, actually most, but that's besides the point." I giggle at the youngest queen's comment. "You have nothing to be ashamed of. If you mess up, let's be honest, we're all gonna start laughing." _Way to put it bluntly, but true._ "But we'll all help you out." Kitty presses a quick kiss to my lips. "Promise." I give the pink queen a half-smile. "Plus, Get Down and All You Wanna Do don't have any harmonies; and then I Don't Need Your Love is your solo song."

"Alright. But...." The fifth queen tilts her head in question. "You have any tips for me in the meantime?" She thinks about it for a moment before answering.

"Try plugging one of your ears. You hear yourself better that way, and you can still hear the others around you."

"I don't really want to listen to my voice that much."

"Your voice is beautiful and I love it and you and you cannot change my mind." I shake my head, scoffing. "Why don't we try it?" My eyes widen at the proposition.

"What?"

"Let's try it. We can sing whatever you feel you need to work on, and you can try the plugging technique." I think about it for a moment, before agreeing. "Great. And don't worry, I still do it from time to time, it doesn't look silly."

"Whatever you say. Could we try the 'live'?" Kitty nods, quickly getting off my lap and running over to the piano to grab notes. She cues the two of us in, and I plug one of my ears as we start singing.

" _LIIIIIIVE!_ " She cuts us off, and my jaw drops. _Oh my god t_ _hat actually worked. I didn't fall back that time._ A smile grows on both our faces at my success.

"I......did it?" My girlfriend runs back, tackling me into a hug. "Thank you Kitty."

"I'm so proud of you. It's my pleasure!" We share a smile and, by my request, work on some of the other harmonies. Pretty soon, my confidence in my abilities is high enough that Kitty calls the others back so we can continue learning the songs. 

The process goes along much smoother, for me at least, and I sing out a lot more than I did prior. Even with Kitty's technique, I do mess up a couple times, but nothing so bad that the others judge me. Rather, each queen is understanding and/or playful mocking of the mistakes.

And I'm glad for that. For this family who lets me speak my opinion without shutting me down. For....this home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys it's 12:56 a.m. and I am not tired :)


	2. Re-recording the songs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> queens record the official album

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kitty's POV
> 
> and sorry i'm probably butchering the ladies character i'm not used to writing them....at all

"Huh?.......Yeah.......preferably asap..........yeah both days work......yup.......great, thank you!.....okie bye bye!" I end the call with the ladies household. I'm not going to lie, it hurt a little to know that Rocky (and Maud of course) isn't there, but I know that this is going to be a great surprise for the queen's Saturday morning.

* * *

My alarm wakes me up, earlier than the other queens hopefully; and instead of making my rounds of waking Anne and Cathy up, I quickly get dressed and head downstairs. As I reach the bottom, I see that no one else is awake, and hear the doorbell ringing. _Perfectly timed._ I head to the door, peering through the peek-hole just to make sure it's really them, and open it.

"Hey! Thanks again for doing this." I say as I fully swing the door open.

"It's no problem. We're all glad you included us in the first place." I recognize the voice from the phone call I had last night, Maggie, if I remember correctly.

"Of course! Come on in, everyone's still asleep."

"You didn't waste time huh, young one?" This comment comes from who I assume is Maria, from the photos I've seen of them, as all four ladies walk into our household.

"Well, I wanted to surprise the others. I'm going to start breakfast, do you guys want anything in particular?" Besides Bessie, who eagerly asks for waffles, the other ladies claim whatever I prepare is fine. _We still have waffle mix right?_ "Great I'll start that. Could you guys do me a favor and bring some of the stuff into the living room? The music room's right here."

"Of course darling, what do you need?" Joan is quick to offer help. _Just like mum huh?_

"It's kind of a lot, but mostly chairs and music stands. If you can, please bring out the recording items too. I should be done in time to help you guys bring out the instruments." Each lady-in-waiting nods, and the five of us set off to our separate tasks. I finish cooking, and surprisingly, no one has come down yet. _That's odd._ I head over to the living room to check on the ladies who have already brought out all the chairs, music stands, and recording materials, and are currently trying to organize everything. "I'm all done, so I can help you guys out now. Maybe we should push the couch back a bit--"

"GOT IT!" Both Maggie and Bessie call out, and move the couch (and chairs) back far enough that there's enough space for everything.

"Perfect. Maggie, Bessie, you help Howard here organize everything. She's boss. I'll help Joan with the instruments." I can only assume that Maria takes the roll of head-house member by the way she address the other ladies (and myself). We finish, and the five of us are trying to move the keyboard out of the music room when an unexpected queen shows up.

"Kitty?" The sound of my nickname startles me, and I quickly turn my head to the stairs. _Okay good, you're not any of the other queens._

"Hi Cathy, mind giving us a hand?" It's then that Cathy realizes that I'm not the only one downstairs. The ladies look up at the blue queen, and greetings are passed around as best as they can.

"You guys do know the stand and the keyboard are separate right?" The last queen mentions as she takes the stand from under the keyboard, causing a range of reactions from shock to embarrassment. The six of us finish setting up everything and make our way to the dining room. "We're gonna go wake everyone up."

"Can we do it Anne-style? Please?" I ask Cathy (using Howard Hypnosis of course). The other queen rolls her eyes but silently agrees and the two of us run upstairs, quickly followed by Maggie and Bessie.

"I wanna wake 'em up!"

"Don't leave me here!" Once everyone is at the top of the stairs, I cue everyone in, whispering.

"Wake up on three. One. Two.. Three!!!"

"WAKE UP!!!!" The four of us can hear the sounds of the remaining queens jolting awake, and we're unable to hold in our giggles.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU GUYS!" A pissed off Anne is something not to be dealt with lightly, so we all run downstairs, and quickly act like we were down there the whole time. _Of course, Anne's gonna know it was us either way, they're all gonna be too shocked by our guests to care._ And my theory is proven correct as the four remaining queens rush downstairs--Anne to kill us and the others to stop Anne from killing us--they all stop in their tracks at the sight of the four extra people. The four ladies break the silence

"Surprise!" They say, jazz hands included. Anne is first to run up and practically tackle Maggie, the others calmly making their way to say their hello's. Cathy and I share a look and I'm sure we're feeling the same way. _I'm kind of jealous. They all get their ladies and I don't? I mean, Cathy somewhat has Joan, but I don't have anyone. Why can't Rocky be here?_

"Why don't we all eat before you guys change out of your pj's?" Hearing Maria speak snaps me out of my thoughts, and the 10 of us gather around the table, Catherine quickly saying grace before everyone gets food. The amount of chatter at the table is more than usual, which is great, but I still can't help but miss my Rocky. _Maybe someday._

~ ~ ~

Anne hands each of the ladies their sheet music, and they follow along as I play the first song from my laptop; soon after they start sight reading. But none of us expected them to fully get the first song within half an hour. 

"I think I'm good on my part, anyone else?" Bessie calls out to the ladies, each one of them nodding. "Queens, you want to try and run through it before we record?" Each queen looks to me, knowing it's my call.

"Sounds good. Let's do it."

The first few attempts fail partly from wrong notes or timing, but mostly from laughter erupting from either the ladies or the queens themselves. Eventually, the ten of us are ready to record Ex Wives. Once everyone is calm and in character I start recording all devices.

The same process continues for the all the other songs, and over the course of both Saturday and Sunday.

* * *

**A/N: The rest of this is just snippets of conversations throughout the process cuz I can't think anyway enjoy.**

**No Way**

Maria: Yes drum solo!

Bessie: It's not a drum solo, there's just a lot of drums!

**Don't Lose Your Head**

Joan and Jane: *doing the little head thing that the actors do during this song*

**Heart of Stone**

Jane: *does the Seymour high note/whistle note (?)*

All (but Jane): *is shooketh*

Anna (once the song is over): THAT'S MY GIRLFRIEND RIGHT THERE!

**Haus of Holbein**

Anne: MAGGIE HOW COULD YOU BETRAY ME?

Maggie: Sorry Anne, I'm with Kat and Cath on this one.

Joan: *confused emotional whiplash*

Jane: *rests hand on Joan's shoulder* It's okay Joan.

Anna: Bessie I swear, please tell me you like it.

Bessie: I don't care.

Jane and Catherine: *agreeing*

Maria: ....

Kat: No.

Maria: Well...

Cath: No.

Maria: I mean...

Maggie: No.

Anne: MAGGIE!!

Maggie: Sorry.

Maria: I kinda like it.

Cath: And that's one more for the crazies list.

Anne, Anna, Bessie and Maria: .....What?

Cath: Nothing.

**Get Down**

Bessie: YAS WE GOT THAT BASS!

Maria: Bragging much?

Parrward, Maggie, and Joan: Crackheads who like Haus of Holbein have no right to comments like that.

Anne, Anna, Bessie and Maria: .....What?

Maggie: Nothing.

**All You Wanna Do**

The ladies: *confused and concerned for Kat*

Kat: Before you say anything, I am okay, I want the song like this because mum has the ballad, and no I don't want to talk about it.

The ladies: ........ *still concerned*

**I Don't Need Your Love**

All (but Jane): HELL YEAH WE DON'T NEED HENRY!!

Jane: *thinks it in much nicer terms*

**Six**

All: Yes.

**Megasix**

The ladies: Aww you give so much credit to us guys thanks!!

The queens: Of course!!

**Listening back to the songs**

All: *dancing and miming and just being*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhh this one's shorter but oh well i didn't have much to go off of
> 
> sorry


	3. Choreography

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anna teaches the queens dancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jane's POV
> 
> (and pls bear with the terrible descriptions of the choreo)

I'm not one who's.....talent at dancing, everyone knows that. Not in the past life, not in this one. If anything artistic, I prefer physical projects--paintings, sewing, etc. Perhaps that's why Kat asked me to be in charge of costumes, which I gladly accepted.

I love helping the others in any way I can. After having to be the perfect wife in my past life, some of those instincts transferred over to this life. It's probably why I enjoy the housework. Something that makes me feel accepted and appreciated. Very rarely do I let myself be free and let loose. And those times are usually spent alone in my room.

Since confessing to Anna, she tries to see the more carefree side of me. And she does. But I'm still left with that fear that was built up in the 1500s, when the events involving my carefree self were quickly followed by a cross Henry.

So, I've taken to overthinking. Especially with dancing.

* * *

It's a Friday again when we all gather to work on Six--mostly because of work (school in Kat's case), but also because Anna's job was coming up with the choreography, so Kat gave her the week to come up with what she could, and everyone takes the day off. I'm not surprised that Anna put her heart into this project.

There's less setting up to do today, close to none in fact. It's a sunny day so everyone agrees to practice in the backyard, and Kat brings out her laptop and speaker.

**Ex Wives**

"So, generally I figure we should be in order for most of the show. We'll have Catherine here on the very right, that way it's in order for the audience." Each queen gets into order based on reign--Catherine, Anne, me, a space for Anna, Kat, and Cath. _Center.......just great._ "Now, for the start of the show--Ex Wives--we'll start facing the other way. Go on." We all turn away from the house, which we had decided would be our 'audience'. "You'll say your line, then during the two booms, you'll do some hand motion. I'll just go around and show you."

Anna spends a few seconds with each of us, showing us our hand motion. For my three beats, my motion is just grabbing the air, starting up and pulling down.

"Then during Catherine's line, we'll move into new positions, it's like a zigzag." The red queen directs us into these new positions, from right to left facing the house, it's me, Kat, Catherine, Boleyn, another space for Anna, and Cath. _Well, at least I'm not center anymore._ "Uh, Kat?" The pink queen hums in response. "Are we using hand-held mics, or the kind that's taped to your face."

"Probably hand-held." _At least I know what I'll be doing with one of my hands the entire time._

"Great, thanks. So, now that that's confirmed, on the 'live' we're all just going to do some sort of pop pose." The rest of us exchange glances, not knowing what the fourth queen's referring to. Sensing our confusion, Anna elaborates. "Uhh, you know.. like um." She starts showing us examples of what she's looking for, but with her facial expressions, none of us can contain our laughter, and soon our choreographer is laughing as well.

"So Ms. Choreographer, would you like us to run through it first?" I tease German queen, giggles still managing to escape my mouth.

"Last bit, Ms. JJ." I blush slightly at the nickname. "During the solos, each of us is going to do a different pose. You change it when the solo changes, and remember that levels are important--whatever that means." To my left, Anne looks offended. _I suppose she told Anna that._

"Levels means differentiating heights and....depths if you will. Different places on stage, and some people standing up, others crouching, you get the idea." The rest of us nod in understanding.

"Alright, now that that's settled, let's run it through so far, shall we?" _Well, here goes._

The very beginning isn't bad. I start to contract into myself once we get to the first solos. I suppose no one notices or cares as they all know my weakness and lack of skill with dancing. I glance over at the other queens to see their expressions. _They all look like they're having a lot of fun. I guess I can hold out a little longer._

**No Way**

The verse and pre-chorus aren't all that bad for choreo, we're mostly just staying in one spot. The choreography for this song is a lot more direct and specific, which I'm grateful for. It's at the chorus that I'm having trouble keeping up.

"1 2 3, 1 2 3, in out, in out, scoot in. Scoot in. N-n-n-n-n-n-no way." _At least I'm not in front._ I try my best to copy Anne, as she's placed in front of me, and it somewhat works--until I'm called out. "Janey, babe?" I snap myself back into reality, having zoned out a bit. "Are you okay with what we have so far?" Everyone's attention is on me. _Please stop staring. I'm sorry. I'll be better._

"Yeah, I'm good." I can't tell if my girlfriend knows I'm lying, but either way she doesn't push it. 

"Alright. If you say so meine Liebe."

**Don't Lose Your Head**

The first part of the first verse is pretty simple, mostly just patting our legs and swaying. The second part is slightly harder.

"So, run to the left, Jane and Kat, make sure the two of you are closest to the audience. Catherine, you're most center, and Cath, you're in the middle." _That's not a good idea. You should keep me in the back for all the dance numbers._ "Up here." Anna moves to the front so we can all see her. Anne's listening in as well, despite this being her song and therefore the freedom to do whatever. "Try and follow me, I don't know how to explain this." A little scoff escapes my mouth at the comment.

Anna does the dance at the right tempo, but the movements are a bit quicker that I can't pick up. Noticing this she rewinds the track and starts over, a bit slower this time. _It's slightly easier to learn it, but I'm still having some trouble._

~ ~ ~

After running through Don't Lose Your Head, Anna calls for a water break. I'm about to get my own water when Anna stops me.

"Stay here, I'll get some for both of us." _You don't have to do that, but okay._ I smile as my girlfriend quickly runs to get two water bottles, and runs back.

"Thank you." The red queen presses a kiss to my lips.

"Anything for someone as amazing as you." The compliment causes me to blush. "Now drink up, you were struggling quite a bit earlier and it's going to help." My expression quickly changes from flattered to surprised. _I know that everyone knows about my struggles with dancing but surely I wasn't that obvious, right?_

"Oh. Does everyone else know?" Anna shakes her head.

"As far as I know, they just think you're struggling because you're not the best at dancing."

"We all know that. Anne and Kat even put it in as a line in the show."

"But I don't think you're bad at dancing." I look at the fourth queen in confusion. "You're just scared of letting loose." She sits down on the grass, and I climb into her lap.

"....I guess you're right." I take another drink from my water bottle, Anna quickly kissing my cheek right after.

"I'm not going to force you babe, but I think it'd help if you talked about it." As I lay my head on her shoulder, Anna wraps one of her arms around my waist, using the other to hold herself up. I nod. "Okay. Does it have anything to do with us?" I can tell my girlfriend is trying to ease me into talking. I shake my head. "Okay, is it your past life?" A pause, then I nod, slowly. 

"I actually used to love dancing. When no one was watching, I'd just start twirling and spinning around the castle, and I just felt....free. I mean, until I bumped into someone or something. If it was someone, it was someone of higher power, or Henry, and that was followed with looks and sneers--or yelling in Henry's case. If it was something, it always broke, followed by annoyed maids and yet again, a yelling Henry. So, I stopped dancing. I focused solely on being the perfect wife for Henry....because at the time I loved him. And I thought I was doing great. But if I ever relaxed, at any point during the day, I always ended up making some mistake, and Henry always knew. He always scolded me. Kept telling me I had to be perfect. Especially since there was the pressure of bearing a son. So I was always alert, and I never let my guard down." Anna wipes away the tears I didn't know had fallen.

"JJ, do you remember when we first confessed? What I said?" I nod. "Remember when I said you don't have to be perfect? That I love you and all your flaws?" I nod again. "That still stands true. Today, tomorrow, and forever." The red queen pushes me up so I can look at her. "Henry is long gone, and everyone in this household is kind and understanding if you make a mistake. Big or small. I love seeing you when you're more carefree and not worried. I love you. So much." Anna's love-filled comment makes me smile.

"I love you too." We share another kiss right before Anna brings up the mood.

"And for the record, if the dance itself is too hard, don't be afraid to ask. There's no choreo for your song." _Aw, thanks babe._ "And for Haus of Holbein, it's going to be absolutely ridiculous and chaotic." I laugh at the thought of the crazy dance my girlfriend has come up with. "So if you can let loose for that song, I'm sure you can do the others."

"Alright then. I'll do my best."

"Atta girl." I get off of Anna's lap, and help the two of us get off. Looking around, everyone's doing some paired up review. "Well, why don't we follow everyone's lead? What's first m'lady?" I giggle as Anna leans forward, one hand in front of her, the other behind her back. I take her outstretched hand and pull her in for a kiss.

"Could you go over No Way?"

"Of course Liebling."

~ ~ ~

Once Anna brings everyone back together, we skip Heart of Stone and go to Haus of Holbein (much to Cath and Kat's reluctance). When we get to Cath's first line, Anna has us do some strange hopping, everyone bursts into laughter just watching Anna’s demonstration. Seeing everyone so relaxed, and my conversation with Anna, helps me to follow their lead and let go. 

It doesn’t come easy, but I’m having a lot more fun than I was previously. And right now, that’s all that matters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> meine Liebe--my love  
> Liebling--darling
> 
> ^ @TheScotsman did I get that right? (lol you've helped me a lot with the German in my fics so I just wanna double check) ;P


	4. Lines and Blocking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cath teaches the queens their blocking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catherine's POV

From my past life into this one, I've memorized a countless number of things. From memorizing specific Bible verses, to what pisses Henry off. From Mary's daily schedule, to battle techniques (it did come in handy in the Battle of Flodden). It can be useful, but also a pain.

Because of the vast space in my memory, it seems I can recall a lot of......bad things. Specific arguments with Henry, remembered word for word. The final announcement of my divorce, the conversations with a tear-filled Mary. It all hurts.

And despite that, it's still a great skill. Remembering what each queen wishes for on the holidays, or the days someone is busy; little conversations that tell me about their character, a lot of things.

So why in bloody hell can't I remember my lines for some musical?

* * *

The role that was assigned was Cath's, who had been nominated to be in charge of blocking. Before any of us had left the room, Cath asked everyone to look over their lines--start memorizing them. Seeing as this was two weeks ago, I should be close to fully memorized. However, on this Sunday, after mass, I can't seem to remember a thing.

Seeing as it's another nice day, we get set up outside, which is just each of us bringing our scripts and pencils to take notes. We start directly after Ex-Wives, all of us lined up in our order--except Cath, who stands in front of us.

"For this first part," Kat 'corrects' the blue queen by whisper screaming a commonly used pun. A multitude of reactions occur, mine being a roll of my eyes. Once we settle down again, Cath picks up where she left off, as if uninterrupted. "I figured we could just stay in our spots. So, why don't we just run lines, and I'll interrupt if I come or came up with something." The rest of us reply with a form of 'okay' and we start. It all goes through smoothly until it suddenly falls silent. _Who's line is it?_ I look down my left to find the other queens staring at me.

"Babe, it's your line." _Is it?_ I glance at my script (Anne had suggested to everyone to hold it in hand for easy note-taking) and sure enough, it's my line. _I thought for sure...oh well. I'm sure it's a one time thing._

"Sorry." I apologize and read off my line, Cath giving a quick general note for future reference. _It is a one time thing....right? Right._

The process continues smoothly until it comes to my monologue. At this point our two directors had suggested everyone put their scripts aside, and continue on from memory. I hadn't refused at the time, but now I'm starting to regret my decision. _Why can't I remember it? I was able to recite it last night!_

"But there's only one you need to hear from tonight. London, I'm about to win this competition! Maria, give me a beat!" Cath directs me to move to the right side after saying my line. _So far so good..._ "Ooh, muy bien! So...." _Shoot, what's next?_ "........Line." I reluctantly ask of my girlfriend.

"Since the day..."

"Since the day I arrived in England, let's just say my faith has been tested on more than one occasion." I finish, Anne's reminder helping me recall the next line. Cath quickly tells me to pace towards the left side. "First things first, I was literally shipped over from a foreign country, not knowing--"

"Uhh, Catherine, that's the um, wrong line." The youngest queen interrupts. "That's from the fight scene. Your line is: I was shipped over from Spain." _God, I feel completely useless._

"First things first, I was shipped over from Spain on the night of my sweet sixteen to marry some prince called Arthur and I'm like, ok. But then, Arthur died so naturally I'm imprisoned for seven years, but still I'm like, ok."

"Catherine darling, you skipped a line." The reminder comes from Jane this time. _Ughhh. Why can't I remember this correctly? Now I'm just holding everyone back._ "Really helped...." _Why does everyone have to be so nice and help me? Moreover, why does everyone remember my lines but I can't? _

"Really helped with the grieving process, but still I'm like, ok. But then by God they rescued me just in time to marry Prince Henry.....my dead husband's brother.....okay." My mind blanks out. _Why._ "Line." Rather than Kat or Anne, the sentence starter is Anna, surprisingly.

"So I'm thinking..."

"So I'm thinking, "bit weird", but if you'd seen him back in the summer of '09 he was, okay. So seven years later, we're still trying for an heir. And he's trying really hard, and I'm like, okay. Suddenly, he wants to annul our marriage--"

"Madrina, you skipped a line." _I've had just about enough of this._

Without warning, I storm back into the house, claiming I need a bathroom break, but really, I head to the living room. I don't even bother sitting on the cushioned couch, I curl up into a ball right in front of it, my back against the bottom of the sofa. _This shouldn't be hard. Why am I having so much trouble with it._ Suddenly, I feel a hand rubbing circles along my back, causing me to flinch.

"It's me." _Anne._ Hearing my girlfriend's voice, I feel myself relax, and slowly she wraps her arm around me, prompting me to lay my head on her shoulder. "What's up? You kinda stormed out on us there." When I don't respond, the green queen adds on. "Cath's worried she said something wrong."

"Oh sh*t! I messed up, I need to go apologize." I start to get up, but the second queen pulls me back down, bringing the two of us back to our original positions.

"You need to tell me what's up first. Then I'll let you go." Despite what others have said about her, Anne does have some motherly instincts, it's just not often that she shows them. To outsiders, she's the chaotic crackhead, to those who are close, she has her own way of being caring and comforting. I shake my head.

"It's just...." I have a hard time confessing what's been on my mind, but I'm lucky that the second queen is seemingly patient (as it is not a major trait of the queen).

"Just...."

"Look. I've memorized numerous Bible verses, I still remember encounters and events and conversations in both lives, word for word, down to the little details, but I can't remember these stupid lines." I scoff. "What's worse is that you and the others seem to have learned it better than I have. I'm just holding everyone back. I'm holding up the process just by being here and not outside."

"Lina," Anne starts by using my Spanish name, one that's very personal and why I don't let the others use it. "you being happy is a lot more important than how fast we can produce a musical. You're not being pressured to learn everything as fast as you can, and all of us are happy to help you when you need it." I lift my head up from my lover's shoulder to properly look at her and smile.

"Gracias mi amor. But it still doesn't help me remember my lines."

"The most helpful thing is repetition. I'm sure that's what you were doing in the first place, but it's the best way. Soon, you'll be saying your lines in your sleep, and trust me, I have." The advice comes out of her mouth as if she's said this countless times. Yet, it doesn't fail to lighten my mood. "And if you want a reading buddy, I, la lumière de ta vie, will gladly be that buddy at all times!"

"Thank you, but you got one thing wrong." Anne tilts her head in confusion. "You're the light of _both_ my lives." Rolling her eyes, Anne leans in, gently kissing me before making a comment.

"Charmer." I chuckle as the two of us stand up. "Shall we?"

"We shall." I take my girlfriend's hand and the two of us walk out into the backyard once more. Upon seeing my goddaughter, I remember to apologize. "Queens, I'm sorry for my previous actions. I shouldn't have stormed out like that. You did nothing wrong." Cath lets out a sigh.

"Thank god. I wouldn't want to upset you Madrina."

"There is very little any of you could do to upset me for long. And I said for long for a reason, Anna." I add on, knowing the red queen was going to comment. "So, where'd we leave off?"

~ ~ ~

By the time it gets to the 'Tinder scene', as we've all started to call it that courtesy of Anne, I'm starting to feel better. _Yes, it did take me a while, but it's fine._ Somehow, since talking with Anne, I've been able to recall more lines. Either my brain was simply dysfunctional, or my girlfriend is a miracle worker. _I will gladly accept either one._

Cath has us form a triangle. Cath will be at the top, Anna and Kat in the second row, then the rest of us in the first; Jane is on my right side, Anne on my left.

"Let me just explain it quickly, then we'll do lines. You'll stay standing, then after Kitty says 'may we present', you all drop down and reveal 'Christina', but it's just gonna be me. You guys will present, then when Henry declines, I'm going to scoot on over to the right here. When Anna says 'okay next', we'll rotate so Kitty is on top. Then same process. Got it?" Everyone nods, and the scene works through smoothly, Cath only stopping us after my line.

"Okay, who's next?" _I didn't miss a line this time! Progress!_

~ ~ ~

Right after the fight scene, Cath calls a break. Rather than relaxing, however, I approach Anne, my script, with newly written notes inside, in hand.

"Hey Lina! You good?"

"Could we run lines?" I get straight to the point (ironic as the cousins would say, as none of us are straight). 

"Sure! Anything for the wonderful Catherine of Aragon. Are you sure you don't want to take a break though?" I nod.

"I'm sure. I see how happy it makes everyone, especially you. So, I'm going to try my hardest." The smile the follows my statement couldn't get any wider ~~or cuter~~.

"You have no idea how much that means to me. And Kat. I'm going to tell Kat you said that." 

"No you're not."

"Yes I will." I roll my eyes, knowing that Anne's going to follow through no matter what I say. _But what I said is true. I'll do my best. For the sake of our names being done justice._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> madrina--godmother  
> gracias mi amor--thanks my love  
> la lumière de ta vie--the light of your life
> 
> is it currently 2:23 a.m.? Yes. should I be sleeping? Yes. Am I going to go to sleep right after this is posted? Probably not.
> 
> hope you enjoyed this! (is it just me, or do the chapters seem like they're getting shorter?? oh well)


	5. INTERLUDE: ROCKY AND MAUD!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> whaaaaat? rocky and maud exist now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rocky's POV

_Lady Jane Rochford. Why does the title seem so familiar? Surely, it's a coincidence that I have the same name as a lady in waiting during the 1500s. Happens all the time. I'm sure of it._ My eyes stare at the screen, unsure of why I'm overthinking this. I look around my room to make sure I'm not going completely crazy. I live in a small apartment by myself. The walls around me are a somewhat comforting white, though to my dismay, the building won't let me paint it (pastel purple preferably). My bedsheets are a light gray, my pillow a light purple. I'm currently sitting at my desk.

My desk is somewhat clean, only a few papers and assignments are scattered. My eyes fall upon a picture of some girls I met at some volunteer event. We haven't kept that much in touch, but the girls had been so kind that I couldn't help but keep the picture. It felt....right.

Exhausted, I plop down onto my bed, lying down with my back flat against the mattress. I cover my eyes with one of my arms. _Why is it bothering me so much?_ I look up at the ceiling, but I'm no longer in my apartment? I sit up in..... _What the hell who's bed is this? I only closed my eyes for like five seconds! Where the heck am I?_

"Love?" The voice comes from the doorway, a tall man with black hair. He seems to be wearing some type of Renaissance clothing. _Wait...I am too. I wasn't wearing this before?_

"Yes George?" _How the hell do I know this dude? My mouth is speaking without me thinking it!_ "Is something wrong?" The man, George apparently, shakes his head.

"I came to check in on you. Wouldn't want you to feel under the weather for my sister's crowning." _.....Sister? Crowning?_

"Ah yes. I'm terribly sorry for worrying you my love. I'll get ready right away. Wouldn't want to miss Anne's coronation." _How did I know who his sister was? George....Anne....Jane Rochford?_ George nods and exits the room to give me some privacy. Without thinking, my body gets up and changes into a deep purple Renaissance-style dress. When I exit the room, George is gone--probably to the coronation. I start making my way down the halls as well. My pace is somewhat quick, and I'm surprised I know my way around the place, considering I don't remember a thing. Suddenly, I bump into another woman.

"Oh! Terribly sorry Miss Rochford." The girl I bumped into has blonde hair, and is wearing a gray dress.

"That's alright Miss Seymour." _Seymour? As in Jane Seymour?_ "You are going to Anne Boleyn's crowning aren't you?" _Anne Boleyn? The second wife of Henry VIII? What's going on?_

"Yes, of course! The soon-to-be queen just asked me to fetch something." I nod. "By the way, George is over with Anne and Henry in the main room. He's waiting for you."

"Yes, thank you Jane." _So she is Jane Seymour._ "I'll see you in a bit." After bidding farewell (why am I talking like this?) I continue my stroll towards the main room of the castle. Once I get there, George caresses my cheek bringing me in for a kiss. _What the--I don't know you! I think.... Why can't I pull back?_ I close my eyes. When I open them again, I'm in a white-walled room. 

_Wait, this is my apartment. Why didn't I recognize it at first?_ I check the clock that hangs right above my desk. _It's only been like two minutes, so I didn't fall asleep. But why else would I?_ My vision black out, and once I come to my senses, my surroundings are completely different.

This time, I'm on a balcony, surrounded by other women dressed the same way I am. There's another balcony to my left, occupied by Henry and Anne. Looking closer at the queen, she seems to be shaking. My eyes drift to where she seems to be staring. _A head block. It's a beheading._ The doors open up and a bunch of people walk out, prisoners guided by two guards each. The first beheading goes by, then the second. The third however, the queen seems to tense up. I look closer at the person to see.... _Oh god it's George._ I start to tense up when I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"It's for the best. I hope." The hand and voice come from a different lady then the once from my other.......whatever it was.

"I do hope so Margaret." The sword comes into contact with his neck and my vision blurs. When everything clears up, I'm the same situation. However, instead of Anne by the king's side, it's Jane. Instead of George at the block, it's Anne. Instead of Margaret by my side, it's Joan. The two of us are holding each other. Everyone in the audience is cheering for the former queen's execution. Slightly different then what happened with George's, once the sword hits Anne's neck, I shut my eyes. Upon opening them, I'm inside my room once more.

 _What in bloody hell? Why is this happening to me?_ Before I can catch a breath, and properly think this through, I black out once again.

I wake up, and I'm in the presence of the king and queen. A young girl walks in through the door, bowing respectively in front of Henry. _She can't be any less than 16 or 17._ The king turns his attention to me.

"Rochford, this is miss Katherine Howard. She's going to be a lady in waiting to Queen Anna. I want you to show her the ropes." I nod.

"Of course your highness." I walk up to the teenager. "If you would follow me please." The brunette nods, trailing close behind me. Once we reach our destination, I turn to face the new lady. "Allow me to formally introduce myself. I am Lady Jane Rochford. I've been here quite a while."

"Hello." It seems unusual to hear such a young voice at this point, though it isn't unlikely that girls are married off at this age. "My name is Katherine Howard. My dad helped me get here." 

"Well, Miss Howard, seeing as you are new, you'll be tagging along with me and my duties. Our main goal is to assist the queen, but otherwise, we follow somewhat of a strict schedule." The girl's eyes widen. "Don't worry kid. You won't be doing too much right now. Actually, I need to start doing things, so why don't you get that broom, you can help me clean." She smiles, and does as she's told. There's a silence until Katherine breaks it.

"What's your story?" I hum in response. "Sorry, just....I wanted to get to know you....you don't have to answer." _This girl has somewhat of a bubbly personality, but also understand personal space._

"Do you remember Queen Anne Boleyn?" At the sound of her name, the girl perks up.

"Yes, she's my cousin." _That's right. The Boleyn-Howard dynamic and family._

"Well, I was married to her brother, George Boleyn. I started working in court around the same time they did. After they both got beheaded, I never bothered to leave."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's no problem Katherine." _Why did I address her by her first name? I barely know her._ "So, what about you? What's your story?" _This is quite strange. I never make this much talk with the other ladies. We just focus on our work most of the time._

"I um....." Katherine seems to have a hard time talking about herself. "I was um.......forced? I'm sorry, it's a really sensitive topic."

"No worries. In your own time perhaps, I won't force you." At that sentence, something seems to click inside the girl's head.

"Really?"

"What are friends for?" _Friends. I suppose we are. There's something about this girl that I like, and something that I feel I need to protect._ The teenager smiles wide.

"Yeah. Friends." A little bit of silence. "Uh, Miss Rochford?" I hum in question. "Can I call you Rocky? I think it suits you." I roll my eyes.

"Sure Kit. I mean kid." The girl giggles.

"You can call me that if you want. It'll be our thing." A moment.

"Sure." My vision blacks out.

When I wake up, I'm in the throne room once again. I'm off to the side, and Henry and Katherine are arguing in the middle. _What's going on now?_

"YOU CHEATED ON ME!"

"Henry, please just listen to me! I didn't--"

"YOU KEEP SAYING YOU DIDN'T WHEN YOU DID! WHY ELSE WOULD YOU SNEAK OFF WITH THOMAS WHENEVER I'M NOT PAYING ATTENTION!" I'm uncomfortable at the loud yelling of the king. "You know what?! HAVE HER BEHEADED!"

"NO!" I find myself yelling and running towards the young queen, only to be stopped by some guards. The furious king turns to me.

"You helped her didn't you?!" I frantically shake my head. _NO! She didn't cheat!_ "You helped her cheat on me!"

"She didn't cheat!" With that, my eyes widen, knowing I blew my cover.

"Have Rochford arrested as well. I'll figure out what to do with her later." I yelp out as I try to escape the grasp of the two guards. My vision blurs.

Once everything is in focus again, I'm still being escorted by two guards; however this time I'm not struggling, but cooperating. We make our way outside and I'm blinded by the sun. _No. Not this._ The guards force me onto the platform, pushing me onto the block. _George, Anne, Katherine, and now me?_ I hear the sword. _I didn't do anything wrong. None of us did._ I hear the cheers of the crowds. _Especially Katherine. And she never got to see me again after we were both arrested._ The final call. _I wish I had a second chance._ My world goes black.

I immediately sit up in bed, sweaty, and my breathing heavy. At this point, the sky is red from the sun setting down for the day. _I was....beheaded? No, not me. Jane Rochford from the 1500s. But why was I being Jane Rochford? _Just when I think it's over, a wave of pain pulses through my head, causing me to fall back on the bed. Suddenly, I'm seeing a whole bunch of scenes from the 1500s. _It feels...so....familiar?_ When it finally stops, I sit up again, slowly this time.

_I'm not one to believe in supernatural things, but at this point this it could be the most logical solution. Could I have....reincarnated?_

~ ~ ~

I don't remember how, or why, but suddenly, I'm at the household of where four of the girls I met at the volunteer event live (the fifth lived somewhere else), my breathing still very heavy. I knock on the door, hoping they're still awake, and still remember me. The door opens to reveal someone I remember as both Margaret and Maggie.

"Hey Rocky. Something up?" Before I can reply, another girl approaches the door. _Joan._

"You look like a mess. Come inside, I'll get you some water." Both girls step to the side and I walk in, take off my shoes, and proceed to sit on the couch without a word. Maggie (or Margaret? Which one?) and Joan sit next to me on each side, Joan handing me the water. I drink the whole thing in one go. "You wanna talk about it?"

"You'll think I'm crazy."

"We've been through worse." Maggie comments. When I look at her skeptically, she adds on. "Trust me." I shake my head.

"Well, you know who Lady Jane Rochford is right? During Henry the VIII?" The two nod. "I think.....I'm her. I think I reincarnated." Maggie and Joan give each other a look before coming to a consensus on something.

"Follow us." _This sounds very suspicious..._ I follow the two up the stairs and into one of the bedrooms. Inside is Bessie, Maria, and the one who didn't live with the others, Maud. "Rocky, you and Maud are going through what we call 'remembering your past life'." Maud and I give each other a look. _You are too? Wait, this is all confusing._

"We're going to tell you this at once, and it's going to be a lot to take in." Bessie continues. Maggie directs me to sit next to Maud. The other four stand up in front of us. "First off, all six of us have reincarnated from the 1500s." _That actually explains a lot._

"Each of us had a personal connection with one of the six wives of Henry the VIII. That's why we're reincarnated." Maria adds on. "Mine was Catherine of Aragon."

"Anne Boleyn." Maggie states. _Yes, I remember you._

"Jane Seymour." Joan comments. _I remember you too._

"Anna of Cleves." Bessie finishes. _Although we didn't have as many interactions, I remember you as well Bessie._

"Do you remember enough to tell us who your queens are?" Maud answers before I do.

"Maud Green. Catherine Parr's mother." The five of us feel a mix of surprise and understanding. Maud was the oldest of us, but none of us expected her to say she was the last queen's mother. "Which is honestly somewhat strange considering our age gap is much smaller now." Everyone turns to me.

"Katherine Howard. She always referred to me as her one true friend." I feel a tear slide down my cheek as I remember the interactions. "Are the queens here too?" I ask. _Maybe I can get that second chance._

"Yes, they are." Maggie answers. Suddenly, a lightbulb seems to go off above her head. "We're seeing them tomorrow for costume reveal, right? The two of you should come!"

"Come.....see the queens?"

"Yeah!"

"Now Maggie, it's up to them. They just got their memories back, it's still a lot for them."

"Honestly, it's just accepting it without question. Helps you process it better."

"Bessie!"

"That's what helped me!"

"Ooh! You should move in with us! That way all the queens are together and all the ladies are together!"

"Maggie! Calm down!"

"I think it's cool. I just need help moving my stuff from my apartment." I tell the others. _I mean, I've been through worse. Might as well._

"YES! Great! You guys can stay here for the night, and we'll all go see the queens tomorrow! EEE! They're gonna be so excited I'm still excited knowing that you guys remembered!!"

"Maggie, breathe." The hyper woman does as she's told. "Maud, is this all alright with you? You're being quiet."

"Hmm? Oh yes, I just...I'm going to see Catherine again!" Maud starts to cry again, and I wrap my arms around her, happy tears falling down my face as well at the thought of seeing Kit again. One by one the other ladies starts forming a group hug.

_What a night. Well, I can't wait to see Kit tomorrow!!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> probably not historically accurate but WHATEVER!
> 
> i gotta be honest, kinda got lazy towards the end, but hope it's still good!


	6. Costumes (and the reunion)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> queens reveal costumes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maud's POV to start (cuz of the reunion)
> 
> After the first line, it's Anne's POV
> 
> (costumes are based off of the UK bootleg (again))
> 
> TW: implied self-harm

"Wait, so let me get this straight, Kit and Anne wrote a musical about their lives?"

"Yeah, all the queen's lives! And even though they wrote the script in like 2 days it's like amazing!" I listen in on Rocky and Maggie's conversation as I stare out the window; Maggie has been trying to fill us in on everything. "Bessie, Joan, Maria and I are their band, but I'm sure you and Maud can find stuff to help out with easily!"

"That's great! Where are you guys performing it?" Maggie's eyes widen.

"What?"

"You can't be serious. You're doing all this work and you have no idea where you're going to perform it?" I laugh at Maggie's cluelessness.

"I just assumed Kat knew where."

"Well, you'll be able to ask her, because we're here!" Joan calls out from the driver's seat. As we all get out, Rocky latches onto my arm. _I don't blame her, I'm nervous as well._

"It'll be alright. I'm sure they'll be happy to see us." The reassurance is somewhat for me as well, as the two of us stay behind the other four ladies. The door opens to reveal Catherine, who Maria had called last night to tell her about the situation. And the surprise. Catherine eyes meet mine, and she gives a small smile. I smile back, thankful for her politeness. As the six of us are lead inside to another household of six, a couple more queens make their way to the door (supposedly to see who had arrived). 

Rocky doesn't loosen her grip, as everyone starts to gather downstairs. At the sight of Rocky and I, they stop in place, rather than going to greet their ladies. The two youngest queens are the last to arrive, the youngest of them all calling out.

"Why is everyone just standing........here......" Both Kat and Rocky freeze as their eyes meet. Rocky slowly lets go of my arm, looking to me for permission. I nod. "W-wha.......Rocky?!"

"Hi Kit." At the sound of her voice, the pink queen launches herself at her friend, both girls crying happy tears. As cute as it is to watch the two youngest girls (the age gap must've changed during reincarnation or something), my eyes lock on the girl I gave birth to centuries ago. Neither of us move, and as Kat and Rocky calm down, the attention turns to us.

"Mama?" Cath covers her mouth and tears are falling. _My daughter. You've grown so much. You're absolutely beautiful._

"Yes, of course always. Oh Cath, my rose, don't cry." The last queen shakes her head as a smile slowly grows on her face. I open my arms and she runs into them, almost as excited as Kat was.

"Mama!" The girl cries into my shoulder, and I rub her head and back to calm her down. "Oh my god." I kiss her crown and continue mothering the eldest of the three kids I had back then. When the two of us pull away, we wipe our tears away, calming down. "This is...um. Slightly awkward. You're only a couple years older than me now."

"I am still your mother." I lean in to whisper in her ear. "And for the record, Kat seems perfect for you." 

"Mama!" Cath gently and playfully pushes me back, laughing. The other girls in the room with us are still flabbergasted.

"I can't be the only one who didn't know right?" The green queen comments out loud, followed by muttered agreements. "So, Maud was your mom in the past life?"

"Yeah." My daughter replies.

"Wait, is she your mother in this--"

"I'd rather not contemplate the mysteries of reincarnation thank you Anne." After that exchange, Rocky turns to Kat.

"So. Maggie tells me that you have no idea where you're going to perform this musical you've created." The statement causes everyone to turn towards the fifth queen. A sort of frustrated conversation breaks out between the queens, as us ladies stand by and watch. 

"Actually queens," I propose a solution to their dispute. "I have a friend who works with the Edinburgh Festival Fringe. She could probably get us a spot at the festival if that sounds alright with you." Everyone's jaw drops at the opportunity.

"Cathy your mom is a lifesaver." Cath chuckles.

"Yeah. She really is."

* * *

I know that people think I look good, I really do. People have tried flirting with me, and I full-heartedly love having to turn them down because I'm dating the most beautiful woman in the world (known as Catherine of Aragon). And then usually, Lina would just coincidently come to pick me up and I could rub it in their faces.

But I gotta be honest, I don't see what other people see. When people see a flaming hot bisexual, I see the pathetic slut who stole the king from the rightful queen. I see the person who was hated by an entire kingdom. So much that they cheered when she was about to be beheaded. Laughing and cheering at how pathetic I looked.

It should boost my ego that Lina's my girlfriend. But when I look in the mirror I don't see anything special. Just a lump. A useless lump. A lump that doesn't deserve to be here. Or exist...

* * *

After the whole reunion, Jane is responsible for presenting the costumes. After a bit of bickering, we decide on going in backwards order, two at a time. Jane drags Cath and Kat upstairs and gives both of them their costumes. A little later, the silver, pink, and blue queens walk down.

Cath's costume has dark grey pants with blue accents, and a dark grey and blue top with very puffy sleeves. The top and pants are so close together it looks like a jumpsuit. She's also wearing hoops earrings. 

Kat's dark gray and pink costume, on the other hand shows a lot more skin. The bottoms are almost like a bikini, with a clear skirt going around the side and back, leaving the front open. The top has long sleeves, while the center part almost looks like a corset. Half of her hair is done up in a high ponytail, with black point loop around it. _Sort of looks like a choker._

Upon arriving at the bottom, everyone fawns over how good-looking they are. _They are looking pretty bomb. More bomb than I'll ever be._

"Kat, honey, is it too much skin? I don't want you feeling uncomfortable on stage--"

"No, mum, I love it! It's absolutely amazing, I can't believe this!" Jane smiles at Kat's reaction.

"Jane, what are these loops for?"

"Those are for the microphones. Remember when Kat said we were going to be using hand-held mics?"

"That's so genius!" Rocky exclaims. "Now it's Anna and Jane!"

"GO! GO! I WANNA SEE THE COSTUMES!" I laugh at Maggie's eagerness--the costumes have always been her favorite part. The next two go up and come down within about 7 minutes.

Anna's costume has dark grey shorts, with red accents on the waistband and down the sides, and three silver chains hanging on each side. She has dark grey sleeves that go from her wrist to her the end of her biceps, and a top that could almost be a strapless sports bra. It's covered, however, by what looks to be a dark grey and red shoulder-padded vest. On her head lays a pointed headband, probably to symbolize a crown.

Jane's costume is the most similar to the dresses in the Renaissance. A dark grey skirt, the front of it slightly shorter than the back, and with matching sleeves. The center of the dress is silver, with some thin dark grey stripes. She too, is wearing hoop earrings.

"Jane looks like soft bottom, and Anna looks like power top." Bessie's comment earns her a smack from Maria, which only feeds the fire of laughter that erupts. _God, Jane looks beautiful, and Anna looks hot. Why can't I look like them?_

"Last two! Last two!" The youngest two of the group (Rocky and Kat) start chanting. 

"Alright. Let's go you two." Jane calls to Lina and I, both of us following her up the stairs. In the doorway of each of our bedrooms, Jane hands each of us our costumes. "Hope you like them! I'm going to wait downstairs with the rest." I take the hanger from Jane's hand and close the door, but not before sending a smile the third queen's way.

I can't help but stare at myself in the mirror as I strip down to my bra and underwear. My somewhat small frame, the scars I've inflicted upon myself across my forearms, and this hideous neck scar. _That's what you get for being beheaded. Even Rocky has one._ It's all disgusting.

Not wanting to look at myself that much longer, I move to put on my costume. It's basically a short-sleeved dress, except the skirt and top are separated, only connected by some see through material (like the same thing they use for tights). The color is my second-favorite shade of green, with dark grey stripes, both vertical and horizontal. Thankfully, Jane has included some sleeves that go from my wrist to just short of my elbow. _These'll cover up my scars. Perfect._ The silver queen also gave me two of the loop things that Kat had to put around my space buns.

I stare at myself again, my stomach churning. _The dress and everything is beautifully amazing. Just..I'm not._ At first, I think I could hear someone laughing, but dismiss it. Then, there's two, then three, and soon there's a whole crowd of people laughing and cheering. _My beheading._ I turn around, and sure enough there's the block, practically begging me to put my head on it. _You deserve it. No one thinks you're beautiful. No one wants you._ I shut my eyes and cover my ears, begging everyone to just shut up.

"Be quiet! Shut up! SHUT UP!" A knock on the door. "Go away!" Despite my denial, the door opens, and Lina walks in, fully in her costume.

The bottom half is similar to Kat's except the skirt part isn't see through, and the costume is dark grey and _gold_ , not pink. The top has puffy shoulders and golden sleeves, the center of it has a 'v' type design, alternating between dark grey and gold. There's a pointed 'crown' headband in her hair like Anna's, and golden chains hang from her neck.

_Why must you be so beautiful?_

"Anne, what's wrong?"

"Me." i simply put it. 

"No."

"It's true. I'm wrong. I'm ugly. Everyone in the kingdom thought so. Everyone downstairs probably thinks so. And if not, they will once they see me in this thing." Lina guides us over to the bed. Once we're both seated on the edge, she wraps me into a hug, rubbing my arms gently. "No one likes me. No one would probably noticed if I disappeared." The first queen stops.

"Anne." I hum in response. "Look at me." I look up. Catherine's expression is stern, but also....hurt? "I don't want you saying those things about yourself. Of course we'd notice if you disappeared Anne, we all love you. Not one queen or lady thinks you're ugly. Especially not me."

"But what about--"

"Those bastards who cheered and laughed at you can go f*ck themselves." The golden queen doesn't drop the f-bomb often, but when she does, you know you need to pay attention. "Anne Boleyn, you are the most beautiful person I have met, and I am wholeheartedly in love with you. Okay? How many times must I say it until it sinks in?"

"A lot because it isn't." I admit, but my girlfriend ignores my comment.

"You are talented, and beautiful, and honestly the costume makes you more hot--I'm trying to resist right now." I giggle.

"Really?" She nods.

"Of course. I love you will all my heart." Tears in my eyes, I close the gap between us.

"I love you with all my life, both of them." The oldest queen smirks before rolling her eyes and bringing our lips together for another kiss. _It may not sink in fully now, but it's enough for me to get out of my room and show the others our costumes._ A knock at the door.

"Girls, did something happen? You two alright?" Lina looks at me lovingly.

"Are you?" I give my lover one more quick kiss.

"Now I am." The two of us get off the bed and walk to the door, where a worried Jane stands. "Sorry, mum. Something," I cough. "came up." I expect the silver queen to tease us, but she seems to understand. 

"Okay. Glad you're feeling better. The two of you look amazing!" Jane's comment seems so sincere. _I.....don't look ugly?_

"It's thanks to your costume designing Jane." Our signature mom friend blushes at the golden queen's comment and makes her way downstairs, Lina and I quickly following. As we make it to the bottom, everyone's eyes seem to light up.

"Those costumes totally suit you two." _Because I look bad don't I?_

"Yeah, I'm not gonna lie, you guys look hot." _I...do? Huh._ My girlfriend wraps her arm around me after the compliment is given. I smile.

_Maybe it isn't so bad?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> am I foreshadowing some future boleyn angst? perhaps. will it happen? perhaps. will it happen after this fic is complete? yes i mean what?
> 
> guess what it's 12:10 a.m. and I'm not sleeping!


	7. Tech Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> otherwise known as a theatre kid's worst nightmare :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anna's POV
> 
> may i just say i have no idea how the festival works, i just know that's where the first performance was

I'm usually an outgoing person. In my past life, I was almost always in court, living it up, partying. Just, being me. I didn't necessarily care what others thought about it. Whether they thought I was crazy, or of no class, or whatever.

And then, when I came back, everyone seems to like my personality. You know, that 'I don't give sh*t about you' attitude seems to be really popular around these parts.

But what's strange is that despite how extroverted I am, I freeze up on stage.

Which isn't exactly the best thing when you and your friends are putting on a musical at Edinburgh Festival.

* * *

"NOOOOOOO!!"

"Anne Boleyn, you are coming with us to the facility and that is final!"

"NOOOO LINA DON'T MAKE ME GOOO!!" Kat and I giggle through our phones as we record the yelling from the green queen's bedroom. "I'll be a good girl, just don't make me go!" Our laughter gets a bit too loud as it blows our cover. A little bit of shuffling, and a 'thank you' from Catherine, later Anne opens the door. "You won't be laughing when tech week officially starts. Just. You. Wait."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go already, you gremlin." At the playful insult, the second queen smirks.

"Oh, you're going to pay!" The pink queen and I run downstairs, Anne on our tail, and Catherine yelling at us not to run. Kat and I reach safety behind our girlfriends, and the gremlin is defeated.

"If you're all done, we need to meet Maud now." Catherine announces.

"Are the others not coming?" Wee little Kat asks. She'd been wanting to spend as much time with Rocky as humanly possible, whatever free time that wasn't with any of us that is. 

"They're at work, but I think Rocky has the day off." The youngest queen's eyes light up.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!!" The blue queen shakes her head as she's dragged out by her girlfriend. 

~ ~ ~

Arriving at the entrance, we exchange greetings with Maud, and sure enough, Rocky, before the former introduces us to her friend.

"Queens, this is my friend Lucy." Her hair is mostly blonde, but her brown roots have started to grow.

"The pleasure is mine. I've heard a lot of praise for your project. Who was it that started it again?"

"That would be me. My cousin Anne here helped with the actual script and composing."

"Well, thank you for including me, I can't wait to see what you guys have done. Follow me, I'll bring all of you to your stage." Maud bids us farewell, claiming she has work, but Rocky stays behind and sticks by the youngest's side as we follow Lucy. _A stage. It's not like it's the first time I've been up on stage, but the thought of it...._ "Um, Catherine was it? You were the one who sent the set design right?" Lucy asks as we arrive at a building.

"Yes, that's right."

"Well, we haven't finished it, but you'll see the frame and such already set up for you guys to use. Ready?" We all nod, eager to see the stage. Lucy smiles and opens the double door. Each queen (and Rocky) is astonished at the sight.

The first thing I take note of is the set. It’s noticeably simple, the only main thing is a platform with two tiers on each side, with stairs down the middle. I assume the four platforms are for the ladies. _Well, more people on stage is good. For me at least._ In the back, there’s a number of arches that remind me of the palace I lived in post-Henry. After observing the set, I look at the number of seats in the house. There’s a numerous amount of rows with a number of seats in each. And that's just on the first floor. _So many people would be watching..._ There’s a man with glasses who’s talking with some other workers.

”Oh, here’s my friend Toby he’s been helping me with the set design and such. Catherine, you can talk to him about lights, sound, and all the things.” I see Kat tense up as Toby approaches us and lay my hand on her shoulder. _Poor girl._

"Great to be working with you, girls. Your band is _not_ here, right?" We all shake our heads. "What about props?"

"Right here!" Rocky waves. _Glad she found a way to contribute._ "Where should I put them?"

"I got'chu, follow me. Tobes, you'll be cool?" The only male nods. "Cool." The blonde leaves with Kat's LIW, leaving us with Toby. 

"Anyway, do you have backing tracks instead?" Everyone looks at Kat, who's still tense at Toby's presence. "Do you have a flash-drive or something?" The timid queen nods. "I'm not going to force you right now, but just letting you know I'm going to need it at some point." Cath wraps her arm around Kat, rubbing the pink's queen arm in reassurance. The latter takes a breath.

"Alright, here it is." The two make the exchange and Kat seems to slowly start to relax.

"So, why don't we get started with mic check?" _What was Anne talking about? This isn't so bad._

~ ~ ~

 _This is terrible. Absolutely terrible._ It's day three when the tech week depression to sink in. For Anne it was the first day. For Jane, Kat, and Catherine it was the second. For Cathy, it hasn't happened yet, but that's probably from her wack sleep schedule. 

"Guys it's just today and tomorrow, then it's opening night. Isn't there _some_ spark of positivity?"

"No...." Cath groans. 

"Everyone's tired. Especially from Jane's birthday yesterday."

"I hate to say I told you so but....."

"Yes, we get it Anne."

"Queens and ladies, may I have your attention!" Everyone turns to our two....technical directors? _Is that what you'd call them?_ "So, we're going to have a small audience, it's just some of the Fringe staff, classic festival procedures. They know it's our tech week, but let's try and run the entire show today got it?"

"GOT IT!" We all agree. _.....Audience? People watching?_

"Get your costumes and makeup done in fifteen!" _Why am I scared of an audience? It's literally in my song. 'When I get bored, I go to court'. Being around others is who I am!_

~ ~ ~

Costume on. Make up done. Mic check complete. Nerves? Hah. Funny. _.......I'm scared as hell._ The queens and ladies are in a circle, eagerly chatting it up about our (technically) first live performance. I'm still a part of it, just sort of awkwardly off to the side, nodding and smiling to not be suspicious. Must've not worked because Jane pulls me off to the side with a worried look on her face. _Great, now I've worried JJ._

"Anna, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Everything's great."

"But you're shaking." I start to protest when raises my hands in front of my face. "Are you okay?" I purse my lips. _No going back Anna._

"Nein. I'm scared to death." Jane wraps her arms around me, and despite her being the shorter one, it feels nice to be held.

"That's an uncommon statement, coming from you." The silver queen admits.

"I know it is, but....."

"But...." I take a breath.

"I may or may not have stage fright." The third queen brings our lips together for a moment. 

"Well, if you could tell me the source of it, maybe I could help you calm down. That sound alright?" I nod. "Alright so, why do you think you freeze up on stage? You're a very friendly and outgoing person. Including your past life as well."

"Well......yes. But, it's different on stage."

"How so?"

"Because you're the center of attention. All these people are staring at you, a-and judging you. I mean, even as queen, I was scared to be up on that throne. And it only got worse after the stuff about my looks got out. When you're just out and about, it's just a small amount of people that you can handle, not a huge audience that could riot at any point in time."

"Anna, darling, no one's going to riot. You have me, the queens, and the ladies who are up on stage with you. Even Lucy and Toby will be cheering us on. You are beautiful, and anyone who thinks your performance or looks are bad, they don't see the real you." _It's a common statement from the queens. Yet it still manages to comfort me._

"Thanks babe."

"Feel better?" I steal one more kiss from the silver queen.

"Thanks to you." 

"Places please!" Toby yells from the booth.

"THANK YOU PLACES!" _We'll be fine._

~ ~ ~

Upon seeing the relatively small audience for the first time, I don't freeze up. I focus on performing the musical we've created with my family. _Our kingdom. No, wait. Queendom._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ngl, i was kinda lazy with this one so it's probably rlly bad


	8. Opening Night!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE DAY IS HERE!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third Person

Upon hearing their alarms, the queens groan awake. None of them could quite fall asleep the night prior from the excitement of the event the next day. Which is today. Although everyone had their fears and fits of nervousness, no one could be more anxious than the youngest.

Yes, her compositions, arrangements, and anything music related had gotten a ton of praise from her teachers and colleagues. That fact alone couldn't overcome the worry that the pink queen was going through. She doubted anyone would know how she felt, so she just kept her head of high and started the day like any other.

Upon arriving downstairs, a certain assistant director is in her usual opening night chaos mode. The group's costume designer and set/lighting designer are in the kitchen making lunch while the choreographer and blocking manager have finished setting the table and are now watching TV.

The sight is relatively strange for the director as she was always the first one up, over the course of these past four weeks that is.

"Could anyone fall asleep last night?" Kat asks, only to get a murmur of no's in response.

"But who needs sleep when tech week is over and it's opening night?" The green queen projects.

"Everyone does Anne. Sleep is good for you!" The golden queen increases her volume for the second sentence to get the blue's attention. However, Cath hadn't been paying attention to whatever her godmother had said.

"What?" Her cluelessness causes everyone to giggle.

"Nothing. Everyone come to the table, it's lunchtime."

~ ~ ~

The ladies arrive at 3:00, the queens strolling in half an hour later at 3:30. Everyone's busy preparing and cleaning the facility for when the doors open at 6:30.

"Queens! Glad you're here!" Lucy greets as she approaches the main six. 

"Can't really do the show without us, now can you?" This earns a laugh from their newfound friend. 

"No, we really can't. So, warm up is going to be at four, mic check's going to be right after, then you should start getting your make up and costumes on by 5:15. When doors open at 6:30, try not to make too much noise, and get into places five minutes before 7:00. I know it's a lot guys, but trust me, it's going to be amazing!"

"Aaaaaaand," Toby now walks up and stands beside Lucy. "That megasix idea is genius! It's gonna drag a lot of attention to the show." _A lot of attention....what if it's the wrong kind of attention? What if the show get a lot of hate???_ The pink queen's thought start spiraling, but she keeps her face neutral to not draw attention to herself. "The official recordings of the songs are set to be published right when the show finishes, so we're all set!"

"Thanks guys! If no one else remembers the schedule, I'll do everything for them!" The red queen smacks the green, and everyone's worries are lifted at the lightheartedness. Except for a certain director that is.

_Oh boy this is happening._

**Warm up**

Warm ups. Anne's favorite part of show days. And seeing as she is the most experienced, the others nominate her to lead warm ups, to which Anne quickly agreed.

"Alright! Time for best warm up game ever! Bang Bang!"

"Explain?" Anna starts. Unfortunately for her, Kat the vine-queen is in the circle.

"AMERICA EXPLAIN! EXPLAIN! WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S ARKANSAS?!" Everyone laughs at Kat's sudden outburst, the loudest of them the vine-LIW, Bessie.

"Anyway," Anne says once everyone calms down. "how to play. So, the person in the middle will say the name of the person. So, here." The green queen moves to the center of the circle. "Let's say, I'm in the middle, and I say Kat's name. Kat would then crouch down, and the two people next to her would face each other and say BANG BANG! If any of them hesitate they're out. Let's do some practice rounds." Everyone gets ready for their name, or the name of someone next to them, to be called out. "TOBY!"

"BANG BANG!"

"LINA!"

"BANG BANG!"

"JOAN!"

"BANG BANG!" Only Rocky, who had been standing next to Joan, had responded, Jane being the other. "Jane, you were supposed to say bang bang!"

"Wha..OH! That's how, okay, I got it now!"

"On normal circumstances, Jane would be out, but since it's still practice, it's fine. Now let's do this for real, someone else take center I wanna fight!"

The game is, as you'd expect, utterly chaotic. A lot of yelling, cheering, whatever you'd expect from a warm up game suggested by Anne. Scratch that, it's Anne's _favorite_ warm up game so it's even worse. It all comes down to the first two queens themselves, Catherine and Anne. 

"So, stand back to back, take three steps, then don't shoot until I say so."

"YOU WANNA SAY SO--" Cath covers her girlfriend's, otherwise known as a semi-famous TikToker, mouth, then nods towards center, cueing them to start.

"Three steps." The golden and green queens do so and prepare themselves for the cue. "................NOW!"

"BANG BANG! bang!" Everyone starts laughing at Anne's defeat.

"Looks like Catherine wins. Sorry Anne."

"How did _I_ get beat by _Catalina?_ "

"She just tops more." Bessie gets a smack from Maria once again. "Jeez, sorry. But am I wrong?"

"Nope."

"LINA!"

"Okay, calm down everyone." Lucy announces to the group. "You're director..."

"Ah. Thanks Lucy." Everyone's attention focuses onto the pink queen. "I-I just...." Cath squeezes her hand, and her confidence returns. "I just wanted to thank you all. Um..." Each queen starts to listen more intently than they had been. "I-I started this project just to help my queens get over some things that happened before. And since, I've seen all of you get through some struggles, come to terms with past events, and bond with one another, and the fact that this project helped you all do that, I-I'm just..." Cath and Catherine, who had been closest to the youngest, embrace Kat. "I'm so happy and proud of you all, a-and I'm so glad that you all helped me out, and I-I'm so, so, grateful that my tiny little project helped you all do all those things."

Everyone's on the verge of tears, if not already crying. _My speech must've moved them a lot._

"That was beautiful Kat, thank you."

"I don't mean to interrupt, but we gotta keep going." Everyone nods in understanding, wiping away their tears.

**Mic Check**

"Mic check, mic check check."

"Great, thanks Cath! Now, can we run the fight scene really quick? Just for volume."

"Alright." Just as Kat prepares to say her line, the booth clarifies.

"Skip to the humiliation section please. We need to test levels for the screaming."

"Then why not just have us--"

"Just do what booth says." Anne interrupts. Despite being the most energetic and chaotic, the second queen gets very serious around this time, according to her theatre friends.

**Make up/Costumes**

"Hold still would ya?"

"You're pulling too hard!"

"It's not like you don't like it..."

"MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS BESSIE!"

"Jeez, sorry."

(That's all that was worth mentioning)

**Doors Open**

"Guys, doors are open, no screaming."

"Thanks Toby." If Kat's worries weren't already through the roof, they were now. _What if no one comes? What if they all hate it? Oh god, what if they hate it so much they start hating on everyone involved? What if it's so bad it becomes the next--_

"Kitty? Why are you pacing?" Kat hadn't even realized it, but she was, indeed, walking in circles in the green room. "You okay?" The pink queen shakes her head.

"No. No." The blue queen wraps her girlfriend in a hug.

"Writer's anxiety getting to you?" The younger looks up at the older in confusion. _H-how did Cath know?_ "You know, if you want to keep your thoughts to yourself, maybe not say them out loud." _Sh*t. Not again._

"Agh, sorry. Just a bit surprised." Cath gives Kat a sincere and reassuring smile. 

"It's okay. I feel the same way before posting one of my works. Yes, it's not as large scale as this, but it's the same feeling nonetheless."

"But you do that for a job."

"Makes me all the more nervous. If it doesn't do well, I don't get payed." Kat looks at Cath slightly worried.

"Cathy...."

"Yeah?"

"How do you......deal with it?"

"Well," She takes a breath. "who do you know that likes Six?" The fifth queen looks at her confused.

"What?" She asks, slightly laughing.

"You heard me."

"Well...." Kat thinks about it for a moment. "Anne does, actually, all you queens do. And the ladies, and Toby and Lucy. And...the lighting and sound people....whoa." The director realizes the number of people she actually mentioned. "Th-that's..."

"A lot right?" Both queens smile.

"Yeah."

"As long as those close to you like it, you can ignore the hateful comments. But that doesn't mean you shouldn't listen to criticism. The advice that's given will help you make it better, or make future projects better." A small laugh escapes the youngest queen's mouth. 

"I doubt I'm making another musical."

"Hypothetically." Both queens giggle. "Your nerves better?" A breath.

"A little." The two share a quick kiss before being rudely interrupted by their band.

"Oooooooh."

"Shut up! You ruined their moment!"

"You shut up!"

"Guys! Open house! Both of you shut up!" Anne whisper screams, earning two eye rolls.

**Places**

Band? Ready. Booth? Ready. Props/quick change for Haus of Holbein? Ready. Cast?

"Ready guys?"

"Ready." Kat waves over to the first three queens, who give her a thumbs up. Seeing this, Kat waves toward the four ladies in the band to start the overture.

_Let's do this thing!_

~ ~ ~

As everyone heads into the green room, their energy seems to go through the roof--which is surprising considering how chaotic everyone was during megasix.

"KitKat, before we go to IHOP..." The pink queen looks at the others with confusion. 

"We got you something."

"Consider it a thank you gift for the entire thing." Cath hands the director the box. Inside is a light purple music box, with gold accents. 

"Play it." Kat does as her girlfriend says, and the music box starts playing the melody to the ending song, starting with the slow lead-up. "You said Six was your favorite song in the entire thing sooo....." Kat covers her mouth in shock.

"It's beautiful." The two youngest queens almost fall over as Cath is practically tackled by her girlfriend. "Thank you." The pink queen lets go. "Thanks to all of you! You're all amazing!" Anne runs over to embrace her baby cousin, everyone else following her lead. Soon enough, everyone's in one big group hug--even Toby and Lucy (the lighting and sound people had left at this point).

"Okay, enough of this sap." The comment comes from Maria. "It's time for pancakes!"

"PANCAKES! LET'S GO!" Rocky screams out, dragging Maud and Joan out the door, causing everyone to laugh and follow them.

~ ~ ~

It's not strange to see the youngest queen retire to her room upon arriving home. It had been strange, however, to not hear the sounds of any music, or video games, or whatever. The five other queens peek in, to find the pink queen already in bed, fast asleep. Her newly given music box is playing the melody to Kat's favorite song in the musical. 

"She must've been really tired. We should leave." Everyone leaves except for Cath, who tells the other to go on ahead. She walks up to the bed and presses a kiss to the sleeping queen's temple. When Kat starts to stir, Cath quickly apologizes.

"Oh, sorry, you can go back to sleep--"

"Lay down?" _Why do you gotta be so cute?_ The last queen lets out a breath.

"Only for you." Thankfully, Cath was already in her pajamas. Kat snuggles into the sixth queen's arms. When the other queens didn't hear Cath come back out, they assume that she'd fallen asleep next to her girlfriend, and decide to turn in as well. It had been a long day after all. Back in Kat's room, the youngest was about to fall asleep when Cath says her goodnight's. "Love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

_We're **one** of a kind, no category_

_**Too** many years lost in history_

_We're **free** to take our crowning glory_

_**For** **five** more minutes_

_We're **six**!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> p.s. bang bang is my favorite warm up game it's so much fun
> 
> YAY IT'S DONE! 
> 
> thx for reading guys!
> 
> <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3  
> <(^_^)>


End file.
